Beware the Dog
by I'mJustMe-PlainOl'V
Summary: Many thought Dumbledore was off his rocker when he named James Head Boy. But, it got James and Lily together, didn't it? ONESHOT. Rated T to be safe.


Beware the Dog

AN:

Hello! I'm writing this one-shot for the October Monthly Challenge- Title Swap in the Twin Exchange forum. The title was created by the oh-so-brilliant mind of 'onebigscribble'. I hope you all enjoy! This story is in Sirius Black's point of view. I know the beginning talks about James and Lily getting together, but I'm going to end the story with them founding out the other was a Head as well... I only intend for this to be a oneshot.

~_~_~_~_~

Lily Evans had finally said yes to James Potter. Many believed this day would never come. They were now in their seventh year, and Lily and James were the Head Girl and Head Boy. When word got out James had been named Head Boy, many had thought Dumbledore was off his rocker. But, it appears Dumbledore knew what he was doing, because Lily and James were finally together.

I'm afraid we'll have to rewind, though, for our story begins on the fateful morning Sirius Black was awoken by James Potter's girlish screams of joy.

~_~_~_~_~

"AHHH!"

I rolled over and attempted to block out the sound with his pillow. Now, you may be wondering what that sound was. It just so happened that sound was James's very girly screams from one room over.

That is correct. One room over. I was staying at Potter Manor. At the beginning of the summer, I had run away from home, and away from my terrible family. My best mate and his kind family had willingly taken me in, as I practically lived there anyways, being James's best mate, and all.

Now, why James was screaming, I didn't know. All I knew was I wanted to sleep. I turned over onto my stomach and shoved a pillow over my head.

It didn't work.

BOOM.

The door flew open and slammed into the wall. James ran into my room. I could only tell it was him because he's the only person I know who makes that much noise running.

He ripped the sheets off my bed, and I jumped up. It was bloody freezing! I quickly searched the floor for a shirt. I found my old qudditch jersey lying there, which was getting a bit too small. At that moment, though, I didn't really care if it fit well or not. I put it on in my feeble attempts to stay warm.

I stumbled up to James in my still half-asleep state, and attempted to push him out if my room. He was still bouncing up and down excitedly. I didn't really care enough to figure out why. I just wanted to sleep.

But apparently my wish was not coming true.

James grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door, and into his room.

He walked over to the desk. I immediately was wide awake.

There sat two owls.

Which meant our supply lists for our seventh year at Hogwats were here. And our results for the end of the year exams.

I ran forward and took the letters off the owls. I handed James his, then looked down at the envolope. It had 'Mr. Sirius Black' written in an emerald green ink. I looked back up at James.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded. "Here lies the results of some end of term exams that determine our classes. But hey, nothing to be nervous about, right? I mean, it's only going to determine if we can take NEWT level classes and pursue our dreams of becoming Aurors. Who am I kidding? We should so be worried! We didn't study enough! We should have listened to Lily when she called us morons for not studying! Oh Merlin... We're going to fail!"

I slapped my hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. All that talk of failure and whatnot was making me even more nervous.

I slowly removed my hand from his mouth, keeping it at the ready in case he started to ramble again. When he made no noise, I looked down at my envelope again.

I stared at it.

Then suddenly, I bit it, and shook my head around, opening it. Much like a dog would.

James took a step back, and shrieked, much like a girl would.

"BEWARE THE DOG!" he shouted, diving across the room.

Then suddenly, he was next to me again, bouncing up and down like a small child.

"How'd you do?" he asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at him, but examined the contents of the envelope. I threw the supply list to the side. I then slowly unfolded my results for the end of the year exams.

James read over my shoulder. After we finished reading we started jumping up and down excitedly like children. I had gotten all O's, except for in Divination. I got a T in Divination. But, I didn't need to pass Divination to be an Auror.

After our excited bouncing was over, James started opening his envelope as well saying, "If you pass, I probably did as well, so I have nothing to worry about."

He was still rambling on about whatever, removing the contents of the envelope, when there was a thump.

There on the floor, lay the Head Boy badge.

One thought flew through my mind before James's girly shrieks sounded again.

This is going to be one hell of a year.

-.-.-.-

The day to return to Hogwarts came, and Mrs. Potter apparated us to the train station, leaving us to get to the Platform on our own because she had to get to work.

We worked our way to the Platform, passing through the barrier.

The first thing we saw was the shiny red Hogwarts Express. Then, we saw our friend Remus running towards us.

"Hey!" he greeted us enthusiastically. "How was your summer?"

"It was awesome!" James replied. "Padfoot and I got to practice loads of Quidditch! How was yours?"

"It was okay. I got to read our textbooks for this year and get a head start in studying." Remus said.

I chuckled. "Typical Moony."

I noticed Lily Evans walking with her friend, Mary McDonald. I also noticed a shiny Head Badge resting upon her Hogwarts uniform.

I elbowed James, saying, "Look who it is. Your fellow Head."

A huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey Evans! Nice badge! I've got one, too!" James shouted across the platform.

I'll never forgot the look on her face when she realized she would have to deal with him for the rest of the year. 


End file.
